The Right Girl
by lilabee
Summary: Juliet and Sawyer welcome Jack into the Dharma Initiative.... "'It's the seventies,' she finally says, and pushes him over to the bed." Suliet w/angsty Jacket, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for a prompt on LJ.  
_

_Pairing: Jack/Juliet/Sawyer.  
_

_Rating: NC-17.  
_

_Prompt: jack/juliet/sawyer - the boys realize they'd been fighting over the wrong girl (diaf kate)_

* * *

Jack's just about finished his talk with Sawyer although he's still trying to figure out just what the hell is going on with Juliet and this Southern asshole, who was just sitting here with a book and a Dharma beer like he didn't have one fucking care in the world.

He's just starting to put pressure on the balls of his feet, getting ready to stand and get the hell out of here when Juliet steps back into the room. She's still wearing that low-cut navy blue shirt and an enigmatic smile.

"Excuse me just one second, Jack," she says softly, her smile somehow growing larger.

Juliet steps in between them and sits down onto Sawyer's lap, leaning forward slightly to reach his ear. Sawyer puts his big hand on her hip when his thumb tucked a little lower than should be polite in front of a third party, and Jack figures this answers all the questions he'd had about them. He notices Sawyer's eyes dip toward Juliet's breasts as she leans in toward him, and Jack has to fight back an unexpected surge of jealousy. Juliet's lips are at Sawyer's ear, whispering something Jack can't hear, but a slow indulgent grin spreads across Sawyer's face, and Jack sees Sawyer's hand squeeze her hip, drop a little lower.

The smile on Juliet's face grows, and she leans forward, lightly biting Sawyer's earlobe, and Jack can't believe what he's seeing, is this his cue to leave? How awkward -- but then Juliet stands, holds her hand out to Jack, although she drops it before he fully has time to wonder if he's supposed to take it.

"Jack, could you please come with me for a moment? There's something I want to show you."

Jack glances uncertainly at Sawyer, who has what can only be described as a shit-eating grin on his face, so Jack stands obediently and follows Juliet into the hall.

Once they're in the hall, the light dim where it's just coming in from the living room, Juliet reaches out and grabs a handful of fabric of his Dharma coveralls, tightening the fabric up near his neck. Her smile from the living room has faded into expressionlessness, but she raises an eyebrow and pulls him down the rest of the hallway. Jack's stunned into acquiescence, his feet seemingly moving of their own accord at this point, and he feels the tingle in his cock, the blood starting to go where he doesn't think it should right now... Unless it should? What the hell is this?

They reach a doorway, and Juliet flips the light on, although Jack realizes it's already set on a dimmer, and she pulls him into a bedroom, slams the door behind them, presses her body up against him and kisses him hard. Shock is not even the right word to describe what Jack's feeling right now, but somehow she's gotten him to open his mouth anyway and their tongues grind against each other, and she tastes like Dharma beer.

Jack finds himself wondering if she'd been drinking it herself before his arrival, or the taste comes from Sawyer's own mouth, and his stomach lurches, but then Juliet guides his hands to her full breasts, pushing his fingers through the fabric and why hadn't he realized until now she's not wearing a bra?

Her nipples harden against his touch through the material of her shirt, and belatedly he realizes she's massaging his inner thigh, right up near his balls, which twitch disobediently like he's not supposed to be enjoying this, and he breaks away from her, panting more than he'd like.   "What the hell is this supposed to be?" he demands.

Juliet's lips curl into a devilish grin. "The seventies," she responds with a sensual smile. "And don't try to tell me you never wanted to do this in the Hydra."

He's stunned into silence, and she takes the opportunity to slip off her thin cotton shirt, and his eyes focus on her bare breasts, full and round and perfect, and his fingertips jerk in eagerness. Maybe Juliet notices or maybe she doesn't, but she guides his hands back to her breasts, and when he sets to massaging them, lightly pinching her hardened nipples between his fingertips, she sighs deeply, and her eyes close in pleasure for a moment before he feels her hands on the buttons of his Dharma coveralls. Each button she undoes feels like a private invitation, and he's almost painfully hard now, but then he remembers Sawyer in the living room and his hands still on her breasts.

"What about Sa--"

Juliet tilts her head to the side, watching Jack curiously, but her hands don't stop unbuttoning his coveralls, and he doesn't try to stop her. She slides the top half of the coveralls off his shoulders, and he finds himself stepping out of them. "It's the seventies," she finally repeats, and pushes him over to the bed.

They're fully naked on the bed, his hand between her legs, when there's a quiet knock at the bedroom door, and Jack jerks his hand away like he's been burned, tries to stand up. But Juliet's shaking her head at him, guides his hand back to her wetness, and watches him until Jack starts to move his fingers again, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

"Come in," she says to the closed door, her smile widening in anticipation.

* * *

_**Want part 2? Please leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As the doorknob turns Jack remembers he's totally naked, Juliet's fingers tracing a path back and forth along his inner thigh. He tries to shift to hide his hard-on, because if that door's opening here in this house right now, he's guessing he knows who's about to enter. And he has no desire to have another guy (and _Sawyer_, of all people) see this.

Juliet watches Jack patiently, and wraps her hand firmly around his cock. Feeling her fingers on him for the first time is too much, and he lets out a involuntary, guttural moan just as Sawyer opens the door, clad in only a pair of jeans.

"Havin' all the fun without me, baby?" he smirks at Juliet.

Juliet bites her lower lip, grinning, and moves her hand rhythmically along Jack's shaft. "I waited for you, don't worry."

Sawyer jerks his head toward Jack, whose expression, he can feel, shifts into one of horror and humiliation.

"Now, whatcha getting all working up over?" Sawyer cajoles. "I'm not comin' onto ya or nothin'. Just like to see my girl enjoyin' herself."

Jack is stunned speechless for about the fourth time in the past ten minutes, but he feels immense relief at the same -- there's no way in hell he'd ever want to get with another guy, especially this asshole of all people, who obviously doesn't deserve someone like Juliet, and who the _hell_ does Sawyer think he is?

These thoughts are flying through his mind so he doesn't notice Juliet starting to bend herself into his lap until he feels her long, blonde hair fall against his belly button, and she starts blowing warm breaths onto his cock. Jack's thighs tremble involuntarily and he wishes the asshole -- who's watching them proudly, his arms crossed over his chest -- would get the fuck out of here and let him enjoy this. But even though Jack could probably just get up and leave, getting up and leaving isn't _exactly_ what he wants to do... not while he's feeling the edges of her hair tickling her thighs, and her mouth is just inches from...

"She explain the rules to ya yet?" Sawyer drawls lazily.

"I hadn't gotten that far, baby," Juliet purrs onto Jack's lower belly.

Sawyer chuckles indulgently and steps forward, caressing the backs of Juliet's hips. "'Course you ain't. Funny, always the first thing ya bring up when we got another chick in here." He leans over and starts planting kisses along Juliet's spine, starting up high near her shoulder blades and trailing down, down. When he's halfway down her back, he makes eye contact with Jack, who thinks his eyes can't possibly bulge any more, and he blinks several times to remind himself he actually can speak, even though he still can't quite get a word out.

"Juliet and me, we're in a committed relationship, despite appearances to the contrary." Sawyer jerks his head in Jack's direction, winking. "So we only screw each other."

Jack frowns in protest. "So then when the hell -- "

"But Jack," Juliet says softly, her mouth only millimeters from where Jack is aching. "I promise I'll make it worth your while..." And she closes her lips over the head of his cock, prompting an uninvited groan to burst from Jack's lips. And how could Jack possibly want to stop this from happening, now?

Juliet tightens her lips around him, swirling her tongue along the underside, pressing it into the little hollow below the head. She sucks in her cheeks as she dips her head down, his shaft sinking into her mouth, and Jack wants to close his eyes and just soak up all the sensations, but then he doesn't want to miss the view before him, this gorgeous woman half-swallowing him as he throbs in her mouth.

Sawyer's dropped out of view for the time being, but before Jack has time to wonder, Juliet sucks in her breath, hard, and Jack realizes Sawyer's kneeling on the ground behind Juliet, his mouth between her legs. Jack can't help but want to see, and he twists his upper body to one side to peer around Juliet's head. In the dim light, Jack can just barely make out Sawyer's tongue running along the cleft between her legs, and Jack moans at both the sight of this and the way Juliet has started sucking on him again.

But Jack feels a sharp surge of jealousy for the man who's drinking her in, and he finds himself pushing at Juliet's shoulders, turning her onto her back on the bed. Sawyer steps back, still wearing his jeans (although Jack doesn't miss the obvious bulge in front), and Sawyer offers up another one of those obnoxious know-it-all grins. Jack just ignores him, pushing down on Juliet's hips, and he leans over her to kiss her hard, possessively, and it takes a surprising amount of willpower to keep himself from entering her, because once Sawyer told him he couldn't, Jack finds that's all he wants.

Instead he sucks on her lower lip, swirls his tongue around hers, and she's kissing him just as forcefully as he's kissing her, her hands on either side of his face, and he feels her raise up one of her knees, pressing it into his rib cage.

Jack starts to kiss his way down, sucking on her neck in a way that he knows will leave a mark for Sawyer to see tomorrow. He rolls his mouth along the inner sides of her breasts, cupping them both as he kisses between them, then moves to one side to draw her hard, tight nipple into his mouth. Juliet sighs in pleasure, but it's not the hard drawing-in of breath like she gave when Sawyer was licking her, and Jack finds his purpose again, his determination to give her pleasure, to make her flinch and gasp and moan.

So he resumes trailing his way down with firm, open-mouthed, wet kisses, dipping a tongue into her navel and kissing one hip, then drawing his mouth sideways across her flat stomach before kissing the other. He runs his knuckles along her inner thighs, up and down, and notices with satisfaction the way she's starting to tremble in anticipation. So he decides to play dirty, decides to do to her exactly what she'd just down to him.

When his mouth is right up against her, he starts blowing warm air gently onto her, and she squirms in impatience. "Is this what you want?" he asks softly, his lips just barely brushing again her folds.

"God, yes, Jack," she bursts out. "Please... please." She brings a hand down, rests it lightly against the back of his neck, but the way her fingers press in suddenly make him smile with a possessive pride, and he feels an eager tremor in his balls, feels his cock twitch in anticipating, and he lowers his head the last millimeter and presses his tongue onto her swollen clit, which must be aching the way he is aching right now.

A moan bursts from her lips as he rolls his tongue over her, attaching his mouth firmly to her clit, sucking, licking, nibbling. He strokes the soft lips on either side, making her gasp again, and draws a finger down against her entrance to feel her pooling moisture. She tastes so good, she tastes like fucking heaven, and he'd likely tell her this if they where alone, but Sawyer has stepped forward, one knee on the bed, and that asshole is kissing her, slow and sensual. One of Juliet's hands is tangled in Sawyer's hair, the other still on the back of Jack's neck.

Jack feels another surge of resentment, that he can't own her, can't _possess_ her, even when he's making her gasp and moan, so he slides a finger into her, and God she's hot inside. Juliet cries out as he slides another finger inside her, curling them forward rhythmically as he licks her, and Jack thinks smugly that as long as he keeps her moaning, Sawyer can't kiss her.

But then suddenly, _Jack_ wants to kiss her, feel her tongue plunging into his mouth, and he lurches forward, crawling up toward her mouth.

Sawyer steps out of his way like this is Jack's own goddamn show, and Jack finds Juliet's mouth, warm and open and inviting, and their tongues tangle as she no doubt tastes herself on Jack's mouth. Then Juliet starts panting again and Jack realizes Sawyer's dropped his head between her legs again, and Jack just _wants_ her, all for himself... but then he thinks that maybe all of this is just to send Juliet into the ultimate bliss, and he thinks maybe he can deal with this after all.

He and Sawyer settle into an easy rhythm, switching off regularly, and Jack can tell Juliet is aching for release the way she is moaning, the way she clutches at the back of his neck each time it's Jack's mouth between her legs. But whenever she tenses and sucks in her breath, they switch off again, determined to make it last. Finally she's panting almost out of control, moaning so loudly Jack wonders if the neighbors (Kate) can hear her, and the grip she's got on the back of his head is so forceful he knows it would be cruel to stop now.

So Jack presses his tongue into her, keeping the rhythm quick and steady and forceful. Juliet's legs are trembling on either side of his face, and he curls those two fingers inside of her, and she grinds against his hand, against his mouth. Her muscles clench around his fingers, squeezing them impossibly tight.

Juliet sucks in her breath and holds it for a long few seconds, and then she bursts out with the most incredible noise Jack thinks he's ever heard in his entire fucking life. Her hips buck out of rhythm, her muscles inside contract and release in time with her hips, and she gasps and pants and whimpers, arching toward him for what seems like a gloriously long time. Finally Juliet drops her head down onto the bed, getting her breathing back under control, and she brushes her fingers back and forth across Jack's forehead as she makes eye contact with him, smiling, her eyes still glazed-over.

Sawyer's gently stroking her hair, only watching her, and he looks nearly as satisfied as she does right now. As her breathing slows, Juliet breaks eye contact with Jack and turns her head to look at Sawyer. Jack doesn't miss the eyebrow arch Juliet gives Sawyer as she reaches out to finally undo Sawyer's belt, and Jack wants to look away, but then in a way he sort of wants to look, see what he's up against. But Sawyer's only down to his boxers when Juliet gets up, kneeling on the bed, and reaches out for Jack, signaling him to lie down just where she had been. Jack's hard-on is nearly painful at this point, and the way he's aching for release has cast aside all modesty at this point, so he does what she wants.

Juliet and Sawyer move to the bottom of the bed, and Juliet rolls her hand around Jack's cock as she kisses Sawyer, slipping her other hand into Sawyer's boxers and prompting a groan from him. She rolls the boxers down over his hips, bending to take him into her mouth, and Jack watches with resentment as Sawyer tips his lower body toward her and lets his head fall back in pleasure. But there's Juliet's hand on Jack's own cock, massaging slow and steady, and before too long she turns her attention back to Jack.

"Feeling left out, are we?" she purrs at him, and Jack feels a flush rise to his face, that Juliet's understood and has simply been playing this game all along. But then again, from the things Sawyer's already said about the "rules," and the ease which with they've done this all along, it's obvious that this is, in fact, a game for Juliet and Sawyer. Jack wonders how they can stand sharing each other, but there is no tension between them, and no jealousy from Sawyer tonight. There's just a mutual quest for enjoyment, and that seems to bring Jack the most envy of all in this whole situation.

But then Juliet drops her mouth back onto Jack's cock, and his thought process drops away as she sucks on him, and Jack lets himself be only half-aware of the way that Sawyer is fucking her from behind, his hands on her hips.

Besides, the way Juliet's moaning around Jack's cock feels sort of good, too good to want to stop it, anyway, and he realizes Juliet's about to come again by the way she sucks in her breath first, and she pauses to draw her mouth away from him as she bucks her hips wildly against Sawyer's. She wraps her hand around Jack's hardness before her mouth curls into an O, and her eyes slam shut as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

Not long after, her mouth is on Jack again, sucking and encouraging and moving, and Jack feels his own hips jerk upward and his knows his release is finally, finally coming. He explodes in her mouth, her hand on his balls, steading him, and she swallows each burst of fluid like it's the most natural thing in the world. Jack's still trying to catch his breath as Sawyer starts to groan and twist behind Juliet, and Juliet smiles a genuine smile, not one of possession or deception, but true satisfaction before her eyes close in pleasure as she undoubtedly feels Sawyer going impossibly rigid and coming inside her.

The two of them collapse on the bed toward Jack's right, Juliet head on Jack's chest and her hand on Sawyer's thigh, and the three of them lie there together in the light of their dimmer. Jack realizes the dimmer is just more evidence of the life Juliet and Sawyer must lead here in the swinging '70s of the Dharma initiative, and how many of their friends or neighbors have been laying here exactly like Jack's been?

No one's saying anything, and Juliet and Sawyer seem completely at ease; Jack can't see Sawyer's face (thankfully), but Juliet's eyes are half-closed, a cheerfully sated smirk on her lips. But Jack's feeling the relief of orgasm dissipate into awkwardness.

As if sensing this, Juliet's eyes open the rest of the way, and she runs her hand along his arm. "Don't let us keep you from your plans for this evening," she says sweetly, and Jack realizes it's not even 10 o'clock, but what the hell kind of plans did she think he'd have on his first night in the fucking Dharma Initiative? Then, of course, he realizes she's giving him the "out" he was looking for, and he nods and mumbles something about having to get going. He picks his clothes up off the floor.

This is the awkward part they never show in porn, he's thinking, but Juliet rises from the bed, still naked, and buttons up his Dharma jumpsuit for him, that same enigmatic smile on her lips that got him into this whole thing in the first place.

"So, uh, you two have plans for tomorrow night?" he finds himself asking.

Juliet smiles and exhales, probably the closest thing to a laugh she ever does. "We do."

He wants to demand, "With whom?" but instead he only mutters, "Oh, yeah, never mind," and turns to leave.

Juliet catches him by the arm. "But Thursday would be good," and she smiles again.


End file.
